yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Waking the Dragons)
This is a gallery of cards from the Waking the Dragons arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Curse of Dragon KingofYamimakai-EN-Anime-DM.png | King of Yamimakai LordofZemia-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Lord of Zemia Ocubeam-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Ocubeam PhantomGhost-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Phantom Ghost SerpentNightDragon-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon SkyDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sky Dragon SwordArmofDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sword Arm of Dragon TurtleBird-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Turtle Bird TwoHeadedKingRex-EN-Anime-DM.png | Two-Headed King Rex WhiptailCrow-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Whiptail Crow WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress BetaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Beta The Magnet Warrior GammaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gamma The Magnet Warrior AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Alpha The Magnet Warrior DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts QueensKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Queen's Knight WarriorDaiGrepher-EN-Anime-DM.png | Warrior Dai Grepher Wolf-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Wolf DestroyerGolem-JP-Anime-DM.png | Destroyer Golem FeralImp-JP-Anime-DM.png | Feral Imp FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Swordsman GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone LesserDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lesser Dragon MysticalElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Elf RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes B. Dragon SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png | Summoned Skull BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Baby Dragon BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Warrior CyberSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Soldier Hyozanryu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hyozanryu ToonAlligator-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Alligator BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon HarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady AlligatorsSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Alligator's Sword TriHornedDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tri-Horned Dragon ArmoredLizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Lizard AquaMadoor-JP-Anime-DM.png | Aqua Madoor CelticGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Celtic Guardian FiendReflection2-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fiend Reflection #2 FlameChampion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Flame Champion GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia the Fierce Knight SkyScout-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sky Scout HitotsuMeGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hitotsu-Me Giant HunterSpider-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hunter Spider LabyrinthWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall Leogun-JP-Anime-DM.png | Leogun RyuRan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Ran SteelOgreGrotto2-JP-Anime-DM.png | Steel Ogre Grotto #2 Trent-JP-Anime-DM.png | Trent TurtleTiger-JP-Anime-DM.png | Turtle Tiger TwinHeadedFireDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Garoozis-JP-Anime-DM.png | Garoozis KillerNeedle-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Killer Needle Megazowler-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Megazowler Gokibore-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Gokibore MammothGraveyard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mammoth Graveyard SoulsoftheForgotten-JP-Anime-DM.png | Souls of the Forgotten TheAllSeeingWhiteTiger-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | The All-Seeing White Tiger Hurricail-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Hurricail LusterDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Luster Dragon LusterDragon2-JP-Anime-DM.png | Luster Dragon #2 ScienceSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Science Soldier XHeadCannon-EN-Anime-DM.png | X-Head Cannon CyberSoldierofDarkworld-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Cyber Soldier of Darkworld JudgeMan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Judge Man GoblinZombie-EN-Anime-DM.png | Goblin Zombie HeadlessKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Headless Knight HerculesBeetle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hercules Beetle LordPoison-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lord Poison ShiningAbyss-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shining Abyss VorseRaider-JP-Anime-DM.png | Vorse Raider BrigadierofLandstar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Brigadier of Landstar SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar CyberTechAlligator-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber-Tech Alligator GadgetSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gadget Soldier KeyMace-JP-Anime-DM.png | Key Mace FairysGift-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fairy's Gift Effect Monsters ElectricLizard-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Electric Lizard Ipiria-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ipiria NeedleBall-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Needle Ball ReaperoftheCards-JP-Anime-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards ThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thunder Dragon MaraudingCaptain-EN-Anime-DM.png | Marauding Captain ShadowTamer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shadow Tamer MakyuratheDestructor-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Makyura the Destructor ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Watapon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Watapon DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboh ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Beast of Gilfer BusterBlader-JP-Anime-DM.png | Buster Blader CyberHarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Harpie GoddesswiththeThirdEye-JP-Anime-DM.png | Goddess with the Third Eye HystericFairy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hysteric Angel Newdoria-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg | Newdoria SenjuoftheThousandHands-JP-Anime-DM.png | Senju of the Thousand Hands TheFiendMegacyber-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Fiend Megacyber SpearDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spear Dragon ToonMaskedSorcerer-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Masked Sorcerer BlueEyesToonDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ToonDarkMagicianGirl-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Dark Magician Girl VersagotheDestroyer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Versago the Destroyer Gorlag-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gorlag PitchDarkDragon-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Pitch-Dark Dragon HarpiesPetDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Pet Dragon RocketWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rocket Warrior PantherWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Panther Warrior HoldingArms-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Holding Arms SacredStoneofOhjat-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Sacred Stone of Ojhat TimeWizard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Time Wizard FiberJar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fiber Jar NekoManeKing-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Neko Mane King GuardianEatos-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Eatos GuardianGrarl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Grarl GuardianKayest-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Kay'est Berfomet-EN-Anime-DM.png | Berfomet BackupGardna-EN-Anime-DM.png | Backup Gardna Kuribah-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kuribah Kuribee-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kuribee Kuribeh-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuribeh Kuriboo-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboo Kuribabylon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuribabylon BigShieldGardna-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Shield Gardna CatapultTurtle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Catapult Turtle Sangan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sangan GreatMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Great Moth DDWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | D.D. Warrior ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One FirePrincess-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fire Princess GateGuardian-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gate Guardian JigenBakudan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan Jinzo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jinzo SpearCretin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spear Cretin Gilasaurus-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gilasaurus Kaitoptera-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kaitoptera PheromoneWasp-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pheromone Wasp ObnoxiousCelticGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ParasiteCaterpillar-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Parasite Caterpillar Leghul-JP-Anime-DM.png | Leghul GiantRex-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giant Rex TyrantDragon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Tyrant Dragon InsectQueen-EN-Anime-DM.png | Insect Queen DarkRulerHaDes-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Dark Ruler LarvaeMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Larvae Moth GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight GearfriedtheSwordmaster-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gearfried the Swordmaster ArmoredCentipede-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Centipede PoisonButterfly-JP-Anime-DM.png | Poison Butterfly BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior Otohime-JP-Anime-DM.png | Otohime OrichalcosGigas-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Gigas PsychicArmorHead-JP-Anime-DM.png | Psychic Armor Head OrgoththeRelentless-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orgoth the Relentless DoubleClothArmor-JP-Anime-DM.png | Double Cloth Armor DiamondHeadDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Diamond Head Dragon BigBangBlow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Bang Blow TrapBuster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Trap Buster OverBoost-JP-Anime-DM.png | Over Boost ActiveGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Active Guard YDragonHead-JP-Anime-DM.png | Y-Dragon Head KC1Crayton-JP-Anime-DM.png | KC-1 Crayton ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-DM.png | Z-Metal Tank CipherSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kinetic Soldier AirFortressZiggurat-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Air Fortress Ziggurat SpellCanceller-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Spell Canceller DarkJeroid-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg | Dark Jeroid JiraiGumo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jirai Gumo MorphingJar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Morphing Jar ReaperoftheCards-JP-Anime-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards BurningKnuckle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Burning Knuckle JetGauntlet-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jet Gauntlet BusterKnuckle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Buster Knuckle AdvancedShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Advanced Shield BusterPyle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Buster Pyle BlackHoleShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Hole Shield GilfordtheLightning-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gilford the Lightning BlueFlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue Flame Swordsman GuardianElma-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Elma Kuribandit-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Elma GuardianDreadscythe-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Dreadscythe SwarmofLocusts-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Swarm of Locusts OrichalcosKyutora-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Kyutora Dreamsprite-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dreamsprite BladeKnight-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Blade Knight Timeater-JP-Anime-DM.png | Timeater KaiserGlider-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Kaiser Glider OrichalcosMalevolence-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Malevolence OrichalcosShunoros-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Orichalcos Shunoros OrichalcosDexia-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Orichalcos Dexia OrichalcosAristeros-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Orichalcos Aristeros LegendaryKnightTimaeus-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Legendary Knight Timaeus LegendaryKnightHermos-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Legendary Knight Hermos LegendaryKnightCritias-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Legendary Knight Critias DivineSerpentGeh-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Divine Serpent Geh KaiserSeaHorse-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kaiser Sea Horse InjectionFairyLily-EN-Anime-DM.png | Injection Fairy Lily Egyptian Gods ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Obelisk the Tormentor SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-DM-Hieroglyph.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Legendary Dragons TheEyeofTimaeus-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Eye of Timaeus TheFangofCritias-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fang of Critias TheClawofHermos-EN-Anime-DM.png | Claw of Hermos Ritual Monsters PaladinofWhiteDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Paladin of White Dragon LordoftheRed-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lord of the Red PaladinofDarkDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Knight of Dark Dragon HungryBurger-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hungry Burger BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Soldier MirrorKnightCalling-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Knight Calling Fusion Monsters KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Kaiser Dragon MetalDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Metal Dragon SuperRoboyarou-JP-Anime-DM.png | Super Roboyarou FlowerWolf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Flower Wolf TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon DragonesstheWickedKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragoness the Wicked Knight DoomVirusDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Doom Virus Dragon ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast DarkMagicianGirltheDragonKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight TyrantBurstDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Tyrant Burst Dragon HornedSaurus-JP-Anime-DM.png | Horned Saurus GaiatheDragonChampion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon AmuletDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Amulet Dragon MirrorForceDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Mirror Force Dragon TimaeustheKnightofDestiny-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Timaeus the Knight of Destiny Monster Tokens ShieldToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Shield Token BronzeKnightToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Bronze Knight Token CloneToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png | Clone Token SheepToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Sheep Token CopyToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Copy Token SelectionToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Selection Token Spell Cards TheSealofOrichalcos-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Seal of Orichalcos TheShallowGrave-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Shallow Grave MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reborn GracefulCharity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Graceful Charity BraveAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Brave Attack CardofSanctity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Card of Sanctity MagicalAcademy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Academy ShieldWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shield Wall BronzeKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Bronze Knights TheWarriorReturningAlive-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Warrior Returning Alive TheAForces-EN-Anime-DM.png | The A. Forces DiffusionWaveMotion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion LightforceSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lightforce Sword Polymerization-JP-Anime-DM.png | Polymerization Exchange-EN-Anime-DM.png | Exchange GracefulDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Graceful Dice StopDefense-EN-Anime-DM.png | Stop Defense SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light ToonWorld-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon World ToonTableofContents-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Table of Contents Shrink-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shrink CharmofLamentation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Charm of Lamentation NegateAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negate Attack ToonRollback-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Rollback AWingbeatofGiantDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon CardofDemise-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Card of Demise WhiteDragonRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png | White Dragon Ritual PotofGreed-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pot of Greed AetonyxFlame-EN-Anime-DM.png | Aetonyx Flame FireWhip-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fire Whip ContagionofMadness-JP-Anime-DM.png | Contagion of Madness HarpiesFeatherDuster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Feather Duster HarpieLadyPhoenixFormation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation Scapegoat-EN-Anime-DM.png | Scapegoat RushRecklessly-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rush Recklessly TimeMagicHammer-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Time Magic Hammer SkullDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skull Dice LegendofHeart-EN-Anime-DM.png | Legend of Heart GuardianTreasure-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Treasure GravityAxeGrarl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gravity Axe - Grarl FiveStarTwilight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Five Star Twilight PumpUp-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Pump Up RescuerfromtheGrave-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rescuer from the Grave SelfTribute-EN-Anime-DM.png | Self Tribute PurityoftheCemetery-EN-Anime-DM.png | Purity of the Cemetery Necromancy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Necromancy RodofSilenceKayest-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rod of Silence - Kay'est HandControl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hand Control MagicalHats-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Magical Hats DeFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | De-Fusion AmazonessSpellcaster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Amazoness Spellcaster WickedBreakingFlambergeBaou-JP-Anime-DM.png | Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou KishidoSpirit-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kishido Spirit AidtotheDoomed-EN-Anime-DM.png | Aid to the Doomed RodoftheMindsEye-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rod of the Mind's Eye MonsterReincarnation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Rebirth MoraleBoost-EN-Anime-DM.png | Morale Boost NightmareBinding-EN-Anime-DM.png | Nightmare Binding CelestialSwordEatos-EN-Anime-DM.png | Celestial Sword - Eatos DragonNails-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Nails ElectroWhip-JP-Anime-DM.png | Electro-Whip Question-JP-Anime-DM.png | Question SebeksBlessing-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sebek's Blessing SilverBowandArrow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Bow and Arrow InsectBarrier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Insect Barrier StarBlaster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Star Blaster CellDivision-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cell Division ReleaseRestraint-JP-Anime-DM.png | Release Restraint RedEyesBlackDragonSword-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword BerserkerSoul-JP-Anime-DM.png | Berserker Soul CardDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png | Card Destruction MagicFormula-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magic Formula Fissure-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fissure Excalibur-JP-Anime-DM.png | Excalibur SummonDice-JP-Anime-DM.png | Summon Dice AdamantineSwordRevival-JP-Anime-DM.png | Adamantine Sword Revival ArmoredGravitation-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Gravitation JunkDealer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Junk Dealer SkyUnion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sky Union CrossSacrifice-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Exchange EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-DM.png | Emergency Provisions ToyRobotBox-JP-Anime-DM.png | Toy Robot Box FullArmorGravitation-JP-Anime-DM.png | Full Armor Gravitation DataBrain-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Data Brain RocketHermosCannon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Rocket Hermos Cannon RollofFate-EN-Anime-DM.png | Roll of Fate RedEyesTransmigration-JP-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes Transmigration MyBodyasaShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | My Body as a Shield PhoenixGravitation-JP-Anime-DM.png | Phoenix Gravitation BigBangDragonBlow-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Big Bang Dragon Blow AeroNail-EN-Anime-DM.png | Aero Nail DarkDragonRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Dragon Ritual AmazonessSpellcaster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Amazoness Spellcaster SpellReproduction-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spell Reproduction ButterflyDaggerElma-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Butterfly Dagger Elma GuardianShield-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Guardian Shield DarkMagicCurtain-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Dark Magic Curtain MagicalPigeon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Pigeon ReaperScytheDreadscythe-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe OrichalcosSwordofSealing-JP-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Sword of Sealing Obedience-JP-Anime-DM.png | Obedience SpellofPain-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spell of Pain DimensionDistortion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dimension Distortion UnderworldCircle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Underworld Circle AltarofRestoration-JP-Anime-DM.png | Altar of Restoration SpiderWeb-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spider Web GoddessBow-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Goddess Bow SoulCharge-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Charge BlackLusterRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual ReflectEnergy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Reflect Energy OrichalcosDeuteros-JP-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Deuteros OrichalcosMirror-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Orichalcos Mirror TwinBowCentaur-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Bow Centaur MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Mystical Space Typhoon OrichalcosTritos-JP-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Tritos ImpactRevive-JP-Anime-DM.png | Impact Revive Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png | Multiply Trap Cards SoulRope-EN-Anime-DM.png | Soul Rope HiddenSoldiers-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hidden Soldiers CollectedPower-JP-Anime-DM.png | Collected Power DarkRenewal-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Renewal DustTornado-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dust Tornado ChainDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain Destruction DragonsRage-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Dragon's Rage BackupSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Backup Soldier DragonCaptureJar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar Cloning-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cloning ToonMask-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Mask CrushCardVirus-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Crush Card Virus RoyalDecree-JP-Anime-DM.png | Royal Decree NighmareTriMirror-EN-Anime-DM.png | Nighmare Tri-Mirror HarpieLadySparrowFormation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation MirrorWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Wall FairysHandMirror-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fairy's Hand Mirror GravityBind-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gravity Bind CompensationMediation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Compensation Mediation DropOff-EN-Anime-DM.png | Drop Off TrapJammer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Trap Jammer HarpiesFeatherStorm-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Feather Storm CrystalSeal-EN-Anime-DM.png | Crystal Seal LimitTribute-EN-Anime-DM.png | Limit Tribute Ceasefire-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ceasefire Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM.png | Graverobber LightofIntervention-EN-Anime-DM.png | Light of Intervention RelieveMonster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Relieve Monster TimeSeal-EN-Anime-DM.png | Time Seal WorldSuppression-JP-Anime-DM.png | World Suppression Metalmorph-JP-Anime-DM.png | Metalmorph Mimesis-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mimesis MagicalArmShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Arm Shield JurassicHeart-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jurassic Heart DNASurgery-JP-Anime-DM.png | DNA Surgery BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-DM.png | Bottomless Trap Hole KunaiwithChain-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kunai with Chain ChainoftheUnderworld-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain of the Underworld CelebrationofCreation-JP-Anime-DM.png | Celebration of Creation NaturalSelection-JP-Anime-DM.png | Natural Selection Infestation-JP-Anime-DM.png | Infestation DivineWind-JP-Anime-DM.png | Divine Wind MagnetArmor-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magnet Armor RopeofLife-JP-Anime-DM.png | Rope of Life MirrorForce-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Force Non-physical ThousandDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Thousand Dragon BlueEyesTyrantDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon Others IllusionsKey-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Illusion's Key Category:Anime card galleries